sanders_sides_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Some backstory stuff. (Hey)
Mature warning. As the years go on, my Dark Sides begin to swear more and more. Also Blair gets hornier, and expresses it more and more. Seaweed (2011) Quick summary-- what happened was I decided to eat the silica balls that come in seaweed, then lied about it to my parents. Cause I was a dumb six year old. Here's what was happening with my sides. Also I use my original pronouns cause... I was younger and didn't know that gender fluid was a thing yet.)) "ARCHER WHAT THE HECK??" Rowan screamed, she was glaring at the other side. Her face was red, and tears were threatening to spill. "I'm sorry!!! I know I shouldn't have done it!!! I know! I'm- I-I'm STUPID!!!" She screamed back, face a bright shade of red. She was definitely a stupid idiot. She didn't know how to undo it though! “Don’t say the s-word!” Bailey screamed from her place next to Rowan, trying to calm her down. “SHE CAN SAY WHATEVER THE HECK SHE WANTS!” Blair screeched indignantly while patting Archer on the back, also trying to calm her friend down. “You do know that there aren’t very bad results in telling them the truth. Probably just a time-out.” Tyler asked from her spot in the corner, looking up from the thing that you’d have to call a book. ”HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT??” Alex cried from her spot across the room, tears already flooding the side’s face. “THEY COULD- COULD- UH, GET RID OF US!!” “They won’t do that, Alex, even you know that. They signed a paper that says we are their child. Well, that our person is their child. “Do you also realize that Blair had a part to play in this too, right?” Tyler asked, closing the book. “If she never suggested the idea, Archer wouldn’t have been forced into a lie.” The screaming stopped, and they all looked at the Logical side. “Bailey, you’re the one with he most morals, what do you say we do?” The shorter side looked around, then said quietly, “we should tell the truth before dis gets any worse.” “But how???” Alex demanded, standing up. “Well, we simply have to go up to a parent In tears, and say that we lied. It’s simple.” Long story short, that’s exactly what they did. The Incident. (2014) Summary— I was reading, and some idiot decided it would be fun to annoy me. It wasn’t. I’m describing the whole thing this time. I obviously changed the name.)) .My POV. I’m surprisingly clam today, but I definitely know that it won’t last. Peace never lasts long. Violence kills peace, but peace subdues violence, it’s something I’ve learned over the years. I look around and see a girl poking me. I tell her to stop. She does. For one minute. I ask her again, she does once more. But not for very long, At this point, my cheeks are hot and I’m pissed off. The idiot comes in for another poke, and something comes over me. I don’t know what it really was... some sort of primal instinct, I guess. I headlock the her. Just like you see in one of those super-hero movies. She screams, I tell her to shut up. That she had no right in bothering me the way she did, that she should have respected my wishes for her to leave me alone. I scream at her to listen. The whole lunch room is watching now. At this point, I’m sobbing and screaming. The supervision-aid comes over and breaks us up, they disband the crowd, and try to calm me down. I can’t. Something won’t let me. I don’t know what that thing is, I can tell that it’s powerful. That it flips on in nanoseconds, that it takes a long time to quiet down. I’m a nervous wreck the rest of the day. I get called to the office where the principal, lunchroom supervisor, and the girl are all waiting. They seem like they’re expecting an apology. But I keep my lips locked. That instinct inside of me is say that I was in the right. That they were stupid. That I didn’t deserve to be here. Eventually, the other student leaves, and my teacher comes in. “Isla said that she saw you sneaking candy from the cupboard. Then you head locked her so she wouldn’t tell anyone.” The principal says. Bullshit. Is what I want to say. She didn’t ’catch me’ she was with me. And it was her fault she had started annoying me. It was HER FAULT that I head-locked her. I don’t say anything, but tears are stinging my eyes as I try to speak. Say something. Something to clear it all up. I can’t, because once again, the voice won’t let me. They’re growing louder and louder the angrier I get. I yell. “SHE LIED. SHE NEVER CAUGHT ME STEALING, SHE WAS WITH ME. SHE WAS IN ON IT. SHE USED ME. SHE’S AN ASSHOLE. SHE STARTED ANNOYING ME AT LUNCH, SHE WOULDN’T LISTEN WHEN I TOLD HER TO LEAVE. I. HAD. NO. CHOICE! I MOVED AND ASKED HE RTO STOP SO MANY TIMES!!” I collapse onto the floor and sob. I hear murmurs about what to do with me. Suspend, expel, get rid of. Or forgive. I listen to the voices in my head. Rowan, calm down. Shoooooshhhhhhhhhhh. Shooooooooosssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. It’s okay. All I have to say now, is that she made a mistake, and so did we.Category:Fanfiction (Fanon) Category:Content (Hey)